


Game Night

by Girlwhocantbemoved



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Based on movie Game Night, Established Relationship, Guns, He's also a lonely fellow, Hostage Situations, Illegal Activities, Multi, Police Officer Aaron Burr, Theo is a cat, Thomas Jefferson and the Marquis de Lafayette are Twins, Violence, criminals, he saves the day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-05-03 15:30:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14572023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Girlwhocantbemoved/pseuds/Girlwhocantbemoved
Summary: An excerpt from the movie Game Night with the Hamilton characters.





	Game Night

**Author's Note:**

> We watched this movie like four times because my dad loves it

His twin might’ve been a fraud, a liar, and a maniac. But he wasn’t an asshole. Lafayette had earned his success and his title by cheating through life itself, but he cared about his friends and family. 

 

He doesn’t deserve to die.

 

The criminals who threatened them had everyone on the floor. They were currently checking Maria and Eliza’s pockets, hoping to find weapons or money. For some strange reason, the streets were closed and there wasn’t a car in sight. So if they died that night, possible no one would know right away.

 

“He’s going to kill me. Why did you guys come here?!”Lafayette hissed.

 

“Because you’re my brother and I’m not going to let you die!” Thomas replied with the same amount of intensity, earning a sigh from his brother.

 

“You were always the better person, Thomas. You lived your life as the smartest of us two, always praised for your intelligence and caring manner. I was always the troublemaker, the worst of the two. All I cared about was myself. Then as we were growing, I grew more and more jealous of you. You found good friends, a great husband, and made a life for yourself”

 

“I’m so sorry for dragging you in this, Thomas. I didn’t mean to put you, Alex, and everyone else in danger. All of you don’t deserve this” the Frenchmen sobbed. Thomas smiled reassuringly.

 

“We have to save the apologies for later, Laf. Right now let’s focus on getting out of this alive” Laf nodded, resting his head against the ground and remaining silent.

 

“I didn’t even get to go on that date with John” Laf said, thinking about the nurse.

 

Thomas rolled his eyes. What a subject changed.

 

“What are we going to do, Thomas?” Alex sighed beside him, his dear husband reaching to grip his hand. Thomas gave it a squeeze.

 

“Call me crazy, but I think we’re going to be okay, baby. I have a feeling”

 

“You want us to kill them all?” one of the criminals asked, interrupting the moment.

 

Their heads all snapped up at the comment, shooting each other a horrified look. The man shrugged and slipped the phone back in his pocket.

 

“You heard the boss” he told the other, raising his gun and pointing it at Laf’s head.

 

“ _ What _ ?!”

 

“Wait-”

 

“Please don’t-”

 

“We won’t say a word-

 

“Can you all just shut your fucking mouths?!” one of the criminals shouted, shooting a bullet towards the sky and silencing the seven hostages.

 

All of the sudden, sirens were heard in the background. The two criminals quickly raced towards their van to take cover. The car came to a stop, the tires screeching against the pavement.

 

“Put your hands in the air” a new voice yelled.

 

“Aaron!” Eliza shouted gracefully. 

 

The moment was cut short by the firing bullets shot through the air, the friends attempting to cover their heads for safety. It was a neverending action, until finally, Aaron managed to shoot them both. He didn’t have a single bullet hole through his body. He was completely unharmed. As soon as the shots stopped, the seven friends stood up carefully.

 

“Isn’t that your neighbor?” Lafayette asked his brother. Thomas slowly nodded.

 

“Since when did Aaron get so  _ cool _ ?” Herc muttered. Peggy slapped his shoulder.

 

“How did you know we were in trouble?” Alex asked him as Aaron was placing his gun back in it’s holder.

 

“You guys aren’t exactly subtle. Everyone seemed to be on the edge during the game. I don’t know...my blood-splattered walls, Thomas’s suspicious search history, and the way he intentionally knocked over our Jenga game. You know, small things”

 

“I’m sorry about all of that” the Southerner muttered, checking his wounded arm in hope that it wasn’t bleeding again.

 

“We can’t thank you enough, Aaron” Eliza spoke, relief in her voice.

 

“You saved our lives, man” Peggy said as well.

 

Aaron smiled. “Just doing my-”

 

He was cut short by a bullet that managed to shoot him square in the chest. He fell to his knees as the criminal that shot him laid back in pain. 

 

“Oh my god!” one of the girls shouted, but Thomas was unable to identify her voice because, hello! Their savior just got shot.

 

Thomas and Alex were the first to crouch near him as Peggy pulled out her cell phone and dialed 911. Her conversation was drowned out.

 

“You’re going to be okay, Aaron. Just hold on” Alex assured, his voice on the verge of breaking.

 

“Help is on the way” Peggy informed, starring horrified as Aaron began to bleed out.

 

“Listen to me Burr. You’ve got a lot to live for. If you just hold on until the ambulance gets here” Thomas said, gently rubbing the other’s shoulder.

 

“Do I really? Angelica left me, I don’t have any friends, I live alone…” the cop grunted.

 

“You stop that! You’ve got us. We’re your friends!” Alex cut in.

 

“You don’t even like spending time with me” Aaron hissed, not meeting their eyes.

 

“That’s not true. We’ve just been a little...selfish, is all” Thomas explained, grimacing about their past action. 

 

“Take care of Theo for me” he said, remembering his poor cat.

 

“Aaron, you’re going to be taking care of her YOURSELF. Because you’re not going to die” Alex gritted, unable to hold back a few tears.

 

“As soon as you’re out of the hospital, you’re coming to every game we have, okay?” Thomas promised.

 

“Promise me one more thing” 

 

“Anything” Alex promised, smiling sadly.

 

“Don’t you ever…”

 

He hissed as his wound began to sting more, blood beginning to form in his mouth. He coughed, spitting drops of blood.

 

“...exclude me from game night again” he coughed, spitting a mysterious, blood-covering object from his mouth.

 

“What’s this?”

 

Without thinking twice, Thomas picked up it between his fingers, inspecting it carefully. It wasn’t a blood clot or anything similar. It was hard. Plastic. It was a blood capsule. 

 

He turned to Aaron, glaring confusedly. 

 

“What is it?” Alex asked curiously. Aaron was mysteriously silent, look back and forth between the couple. He suddenly laughed and jumped up.

 

“And that, my friends, is how you do a game night!” he declared proudly.

 

“ _ What _ ?” Alex practically growled, standing from his spot. Thomas was still in shock.

 

“Are you serious, man?!” Herc yelled.

 

Maria suddenly screamed, frightening the others.

 

“Maria, what the hell?!” 

 

“Sorry! The criminals just got up and it freaked me out!”

 

“Let me guess, those two aren’t real bad guys either?” Thomas finally spoke, crossing his arms.

 

Aaron bit his lip.

 

“No, they’re felons”

 

“Felons?!”

 

“I was able to take some time off their sentence for them to take part in my little game. Thank you guys!” He waved to the felons as they got in their van.

 

“One question: why?” Alex asked. Aaron shrugged.

 

“You guys stopped inviting me to your game nights so I hijacked Laf’s Mystery Murder Party and staged my own game” 

 

“Seriously?” Laf’s irritated voice spoke.

 

“I got shot because of this game!” Thomas explaining, showing his bandaged forearm as evidence. 

 

“-by me!” Alex shouted right after.

 

Aaron shook his head.

 

“That’s not possible. The guys were using fake guns. They were just incredible convincing”

 

“That one was mine. Mine was a real gun” Laf spoke again, rubbing the back of his neck.

 

“You put us through all that for your own amusement?” Alex hissed.

 

“Just the opposite, really. It was for YOUR own amusement”

 

Thomas grumbled under his breath, pacing back and forth. The whole night had certainly been a nightmare. And then to suddenly find out that your creepy neighbor was the one who put everyone in danger. All for a stupid list of people. He got shot in the arm goddamnit!

 

“So the list of people, all fake? The Bulgarian guy, the egg, was all you?” Alex questioned, his expression enough to send shivers down Thomas’s spine.

 

Aaron stopped. 

 

“What are you talking about?”

 

“The list!” Alex exclaimed, handing him the tiny slip of paper.

 

Aaron grabbed it and inspected it, noting all the addresses and names.

 

“This is a list of people in the Federal Witness Protection Program. How did you get this?”

 

“From inside the egg! Stop messing around already! You got us. It’s over!” Thomas yelled.

 

“I’m not ‘messing’ around with you! I honestly have no idea-”

 

Another gun fired, the bullet penetrating Aaron in his right shoulder. The police officer fell to the ground, his hand clutching his hurt shoulder. 

  
  


Thomas scoffed.

 

“Do you seriously think we’re going to fall for this again? Plot twist! He admits it’s all a game after spurting out fake blood and suddenly, boom! Shot again! Real clever”

 

He walked towards him, crouching down.

 

“Where did you even get these? Were they 50% off from Halloween last month?” he tried to wipe the ‘fake’ blood with his finger, earning a growl in pain from the police officer. Thomas pulled back, inspecting his finger.

 

The blood was very real. This wasn’t planned. It wasn’t part of the game. 

 

Aaron reached for his walkie talkie.

 

“This is officer Burr. We’ve got a ten double zero on-”  He was kicked to the ground by the newcomers.

 

“Which one of you is Gilbert de Lafayette?” the blonde man came forward. And judging from the picture, this was was the supposed “Bulgarian guy”.

 

“It’s actually-” The man cut the Frenchman off, walking slowly towards him.

 

“Can’t believe you made us chase you all around town just to find you. You ruined my night. See, if you would’ve just listened to me, we wouldn’t have to kill you”

 

Thomas jumped in between them.

 

“Wait! Mr. Bulgarian guy, please. My name is Thomas, and I’m Gilbert’s brother. He’s wrong. He admits it. He screwed up. We can talk this out. I’ve got what you want. I broke the egg, but I’ve got the list that was inside. That’s what you wanted, right? I’ve got it right here” He carefully grabbed the slip of paper from Aaron’s hand.

 

“What if I just give you the list and we can all just go home. We won’t tell a soul about this. Deal?” Thomas tried to reason.

 

“Don’t give it to him! He’s going to kill me!” Lafayette exclaimed. His twin ignored him.

 

“Listen, I give you the list for free and we all go home. No one gets hurt. Except the people on the list, I’m assuming”

 

The man was silent, exchanging glancing with his partner. He smirked.

 

“Fine. Seems fair”

 

Lafayette yanked the slip of paper from Thomas’s hand and put it in his mouth, chewing and swallowing. 

 

“What the hell was that for?” Bulgarian guy questioned. 

 

Lafayette found his brother glaring, the same question in mind.

 

“I’m just trying to buy myself some time” he explained weakly. Bulgarian guy scoffed.

 

“That was stupid. Now we have to cut you open in the plane to retrieve it. Take him” He told his partner. Laf didn’t fight back. Bulgarian guy’s partner was practically made of muscle, looking stronger than Herc.

 

“Don’t you dare follow us, Thomas!” The Frenchman yelled as they ducked his head and shoved him into the car. It was all useless anyway.

 

“That’s not going to be a problem” Bulgarian guy said, shooting the tires of Aaron’s car and their van. 

 

They watched as they drove off, and they wasted no time to come to Aaron’s aid.

 

Thomas turned to his husband.

 

“You know the only private air terminal around here is a conway?” he asked.

 

Alex nodded and responded, “Yeah, but how are we gonna get there?”

 

“Laf’s house isn’t too far from here”

 

“Our car isn’t there”

 

Thomas took out the keys of the new car, shaking them lightly. He pressed the button on the chain.

 

“Let’s go save my idiot brother”


End file.
